Outland Main Quest
Introdução Falar com o NPC que se encontra na área do PVP na parte do seu clã, no segundo andar para a direita. Diálogo: Hi/ help/ yes Entrada das Outlands Existem três entradas para outlands, todas guardadas por um forte NPC que sumona 6 pokémons, sendo o clã deste NPC determinado ao acaso a cada SERVER save. O requisito de level para entrar na outland é 150. A entrada para a Outland South é pela Power Plant, que fica ao leste de Cerulean. A entrada para a Outland East é pelo Magmar Hell, que fica ao sul de Cinnabar. A entrada para a Outland North é pelo respawn de Kingdra em Butwal. Npc Ash Ketchum Na outland south, descendo a rampa à direita do NPC Hugh, há o NPC Ash Ketchum, que pedirá para você encontrar os fragmentos que se encontram espalhados por todas as áreas de todas as outlands. Diálogo: Hi/ help/ yes Após falar com o NPC Ash Ketchum você deverá falar com os NPCs que se encontram espalhados por todas as áreas das outlands. Estes NPCs pedirão que você mate uma determinada quantidade de pokémons antes que você possa entregar o fragmento que se encontra naquela área a ele. Diálogo com estes NPCs: Hi/ help/ yes Tipos de Pokemons em cada Outland Na Outland South há: Fire type area, Ground type area, Ice and Dragon types areas e Normal and Flying types areas. Na Outland East há: Rock type area, Fire type area, Poison and Ghost types area e Fighting type area. Na Outland North há: Grass type area, Bug type area, Psychic and Electric types area e Water type area. Killing Tasks As killing tasks que devem ser feitas são as seguintes: Ground: 100 Donphans e 100 Sandslashs Ice: 50 Jynxs, 50 Piloswines, 50 Dewgongs e 50 Cloysters Dragon: 100 Dragonites e 100 Kingdras Normal: 100 Granbulls e 100 Miltanks Flying: 100 Noctowls e 100 Pidgeots Rock: 100 Golems e 100 Rhydons Fire: 100 Charizards e 100 Thyplosions Poison: 50 Nidoqueens, 50 Nidokings e 100 Crobats Ghost: 120 Gengars e 80 Misdreavus Fighting: 65 Hitmontops, 65 Hitmonlees e 65 Hitmonchans Grass: 100 Meganiums e 100 Venusaurs Bug: 100 Scythers e 100 Hercacross Psychic: 100 Girafarigs e 100 Alakazams Electric: 65 Ampharos, 65 Raichus e 65 Electabuzz Water: 100 Blastoises e 100 Feraligatrs Após ter feito todas as killing tasks e entregue todos os artefatos o jogador receberá a recompensa de 8.000.000 experience points e poderá prosseguir para a próxima etapa da quest. Quest em grupo Nesta etapa será necessário um jogador de cada clã. Todos os jogadores reunidos deverão ir até a Outland East, Ghost type area, descer as escadas e seguir o corredor para a direita até chegar em uma sala em que há um botão no centro e os símbolos de cada clã em volta. Os jogadores deverão se posicionar em cima do símbolo do seu clã e apertar o botão. Nesta etapa os jogadores estarão separados. Cada um será teleportado para um desafio contendo Pokémons da Outland. A partir desta etapa se algum jogador morrer todos os jogadores serão teleportados para a Ghost type area e deverão recomeçar a partir desta parte novamente. O jogador deverá percorrer todo o corredor até chegar ao final deste onde encontrará seu desafio individual final: um clone de um dos membros do seu time. Não se trata de uma Danger ROOM, ou seja, o jogador poderá passar correndo por alguns bichos se assim julgar correto e haverá back-respawn de bichos. O desafio consiste em um longo percurso onde o jogador encontrará, nesta ordem: Pokémons do tipo Rock: 3 Golems e 3 Rhydons. Pokémons do tipo Ground: 3 Sandslashes, 3 Donphans e 1 Marowak. Pokémons do tipo Ghost: 3 Misdreavus e 3 Gengars. Pokémons do tipo Fire: 2 Magmars, 2 Typhlosions, 1 Charizard e 1 Arcanine. Pokémons do tipo Psychic: 2 Xatus, 2 Girafarigs e 2 Alakazams. Pokémons do tipo Water: 1 Octillery, 2 Blastoises, 2 Feraligatrs, 1 Mantine e 1 Gyarados. Pokémons do tipo Grass: 3 Venusaurs e 3 Meganiums. Pokémons do tipo Venom: 2 Crobats, 2 Nidokings e 1 Nidoqueen. Pokémons do tipo Bug: 3 Scythers e 3 Heracross. Pokémons do tipo Flying: 4 Pidgeots, 1 Noctowl e 1 Skarmory. Pokémons do tipo Normal: 2 Miltanks, 1 Granbull, 2 Clefables e 1 Wigglytuff. Pokémons do tipo Ice: 2 Dewgongs, 2 Cloysters, 1 Jynx e 1 Piloswine. Pokémons do tipo Dragon: 2 Kingdras e 3 Dragonites. Pokémons do tipo Fighting: 1 Hitmonchan, 1 Hitmonlee, 1 Hitmontop e 3 Machamps. Pokémons do tipo Electric: 2 Ampharos, 2 Electabuzz e 2 Raichus. Clone de um dos membros do time. Após derrotar o clone do membro do seu time, o jogador será teleportado para um labirinto com alguns NPCs Outland Spectre. Os jogadores deverão andar ao encontro dos outros para prosseguirem à próxima etapa. Após reunidos, os jogadores deverão ir para a sala ao norte, que contém os símbolos de cada clã onde deverão novamente se posicionar em cima do símbolo do seu clã e apertar o botão. Após apertar o botão, os jogadores serão teleportados para o desafio seguinte, que consiste em, todos juntos, matarem uma quantidade crescente de NPCs Outland Spectre a cada sala que avançarem, no total de quatro salas. Mensagem ao concluir os desafios: Congratulations! You purified the Outland Portal, preventing the Evil Pokemon from reaching your world! Após completar os desafios, os jogadores deverão falar com o NPC Ash Ketchum na Outland South e posteriormente com o NPC Mentor de seu clã no PvP. Diálogos: Player: hi Player: help Ash Ketchum: Did you and your team purified the portal? Player: yes Ash Ketchum: YEES! Our world is safe once more! You are a really good trainer my friend! Maybe we will face each other in a tournament or something like it, haha! Bring the goodnews to your clan mentor, he will surely reward you properly. Player: hi Gardestrike Mentor: Hello mate, I receive direct orders from our leader to send clan members to the missions! I probabbly could use your help in a task! Player: help Gardestrike Mentor: Did you help Ash to defend this world? Player: yes Gardestrike Mentor: YEES! I was really scared about those strong pokemons! Here, take this outfit as a reward for the great service you did to the clan! Also, get these itens tohelp you in your journey! You see a Gardestrike doll. This is a doll of **nome do player**! Reward of the Outland Main Quest. Recompensa thumb|left *8.000.000 experience points ao terminar as tasks individuais, antes do desafio conjunto. *Doll do seu clã personalizada. *Taunt do outfit de rank 5. *14.000.000 experience points. *900.000 dollars. *2 Halloween Boxes. *2 Movies and Cartoon Boxes. *20 Earth Stones. *32 Water Stones. *32 Fire Stones. *32 Leaf Stones. *32 Heart Stones. *32 Enigma Stones. *32 Rock Stones. *32 Venom Stones. *32 Ice Stones. *32 Thunder Stones. *32 Cocoon Stones. *32 Darkness Stones. *32 Punch Stones. *4 Crystal Stones. *4 Metal Stones. *4 Ancient Stones.